fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
Mega Man is the eponymous character of his jump and shoot franchise. Wiki Match-Ups * Mega Man VS Astro Boy (Kombat Fiction) * Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man ( abandonded ) * Mega Man VS Alex Kidd (By Tonipelimies) Information Background * Age: 10 years old * Height: 147 cm (4'4") * Weight: 105 kg (230 lbs) * Serial Number: DLN-001 * Aliases: Rock Light, The Blue Bomber * Supercomputer brain * Solar energy intake above head * Built by Dr. Light in the year 20XX * Constantly faces Dr Wily and his legion of robots * Copies powers * Main Partner: Rush * Ambidextrous Natural Abilities * Main Weapons: Mega Buster and Copy Ability * Great Reflexes and superhuman speed * Enough strength to lift a fortress * Insane Durability * Great strategist who relies on using his opponents' weakness * Known for sliding, jumping and shooting ** jumpnshootman * Specializes in projectiles, but has several Melee Weapons * Ceramc titanium alloy body armour is flexible and unique. Rather than breaking it bends under severe impacts then retains it's shape * Magnetic Joints * Air pressure and Suspension pumps below his feet to help in his jumps and cushion his landings. They also allow him limited flight Equipment & Arsenal * Mega Buster: The primary weapon that is commonly used by Mega Man himself. The Mega Buster will shoot out compressed solar energy shots that are capable of dealing damage to the number of foes he has fought against. Furthermore, he can perform a charged shot which deals up to three times the normal amount of damage to a single foe. Most importantly, he can also use a number of modifications that allow his compressed solar shots, which includes his charged solar shots, to fire differently. **'Arrow Shot:' This modification allows Mega Man to shoot an arrow that will split itself upon hitting its target. **'Auto Shot:' While Mega Man can use this modification to fire off compressed solar shots like firing off an automatic machine gun, it prevents him from charging his shots. **'Double Mega Buster:' The moment Mega Man charges up enough solar energy to perform a double charged blast that is capable of destroying Ra Moon. It should be pointed out that he will only use this as a last ditch resort against his opponent. **'Hyper Shot:' This modification allows Mega Man's compressed solar shots to move at a far faster speed, making it difficult for his opponents to evade them. **'Hyper Charged Shot:' As mentioned above with Hyper Shot, expect this applies to the charged solar shots. **'Laser Shot:' This modification allows Mega Man to fire off a laser composed of compressed solar energy **'Power Shot:' This further improves Mega Man's overall attack potency, which allows him to deal even more damage with everything he fires from his Mega Buster. **'Shooting Parts:' This modification allows Mega Man to fire off up to five compressed solar charged shots all at once. **'Turbo Accelerator:' This modification allows Mega Man to charge up a charged solar shot much more quickly then before. * Proto Shield: On two occasions, Proto Man will allow Mega Man to use his shield in order to deflect various incoming projectiles and even reduces damage dealt to Mega Man while using it. * Energy Tanks: Mega Man can carry up to nine of these tanks as one will completely refill his health. * Mystery Tank: Like the Super Tank, this also refills all of Mega Man's health and replenishes his special weapons at will. Furthermore, if lesser enemies are near by, it will also turn them into one-ups, if none are near by, it will grant Mega Man an additional life. Mega Man can also carry only one Mystery Tank. * Super Tank: As true to its name, the Super Tank will simply make Mega Man feel super to the point where it will utterly refill his health and replenish his special weapons, he only carries one in his possession. * Weapon Tanks: Like the Energy Tanks, Mega Man can also carry up to nine Weapon Tanks as one will completely refill his special weapons. * Blade Weapons such as Shadow and Metal Blades * Laser Weapons such as the Gemini Laser and Elec Beam * Can Create Black Holes * Can freeze or slow down time * A large amount of bombs and explosives * Somehow knows how to use the Shoryuken * Strength augmenting weapons * Shields that protect him with materials such as diamonds and flame * Dimensional Warping via Centaur Flash * Countless ice/water, wind, earth, lightning, and fire-elemental weapons * Able to fist people to death * Astro Crush summons asteroids * Summoning giant brick blocks to crush anything from above Double Gear System * Can increase Mega Man's speed, while slowing the flow of time around him * Can power up his Mega Buster shots to blow away tougher enemies * Can only use one of gears at a time * When his health is very low, Mega Man can activate an overdrive mode that slows down time and can shoot a super-enhanced Charge Shot ** However when used, a system will cool down and Mega Man's health will reduce to one * Overusing a system will cause Mega Man to overheat, preventing him from using either gear until he's cooled down a bit Rush * Rush can transform into the... ** Rush Roadstar ** Rush Drill ** Rush Coil ** Rush Marine ** Rush Jet ** Rush Bike ** Rush Jet Adaptor ** Rush Power Adaptor ** Rush Space ** Rush Coil V2 ** Rush Search ** Super Adaptor allows Mega Man flight and the ability to fist people to death with his homing arm Feats & Stats * Strong enough to lift and held up the collapsing Wily Castle 5 without use of the Super Arm (Mega Man 5), and jump/move normally in Jupiter's gravity (25G, Mega Man V). (Strength Feat) * Can keep up with and defeat ridiculously-fast opponents like Quick Man (FTL), Duo (MFTL), Turbo Man, Nitro Man and Fuse Man, along with various Time Stoppers and Teleporters such as Centaur Man, Flash Man and Bright Man (Speed Feat) * When using his Double Gear system when time slows down, he will always leave after images for any reason while moving faster under the effects of the speed gear (Speed Feat) * Survived the Temple of the Moon exploding and collapsing on top of him with no damage as seen in Super Adventure Rockman, as well as atmospheric re-entry as seen in Mega Man V for the Game Boy (Durability) * Capable of tanking meteor showers and temperatures as hot as the Sun's Surface (Durability) Skills & Experience * Blue and Cyan, has a gun for a hand, eats his Mega Flan, likes Chopin and Rodin! (Skill) * Defeated Ra Moon, Ra Thor, Sunstar, Terra and the Stardroids. (Skill) * Defeated the Mega Man Killers (Enker, Quint, Punk, and Ballade), along with a veritable army of Robot Masters. (Skill) * Throughout the course of his life, Mega Man is specifically capable of eventually and inevitably exploring the very weaknesses of every Robot Master he has encountered (Combat Experience) Resistances & Immunities *Capable of enduring to electromagnetic fields and hacking (Resistance) *Can endure fires of Fire Man and Heat Man (7,000 to 8,000 and 12,000 degree Celsius respectively) (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Spike and lava mean certain doom for him (Weakness) * If he falls down a bottomless pit it's game over for him (Weakness) * The Elec Beam and Ice Slasher kill him in three hits (Weakness) * Forbidden from killing humans (Weakness) * Can only use one Special Weapon at a time (Fault) * Weapon Copying does not work against organic beings (Fault) * Pacifistic, reluctant to fight if he does not see it as being necessary (Weakness) * Magnetic Joints make him vulnerable to being pulled by strong magnetic forces (Weakness) * Once the duration period of Double Gear ends will leave Mega Man in a severely weakened state (Weakness) * Upon using the Double Mega Buster poses the high risk of causing Mega Man to overheat as it will drain more energy then he can replenish (Weakness) Videos Mega Man Complete Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man Powered Up (PSP) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 2 (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 3 (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 4 (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 5 (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 6 (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man Dr. Wily's Revenge (Game Boy) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man II (Game Boy) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man III (Game Boy) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man IV (Game Boy) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man V (Super Game Boy) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 7 (SNES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 8 (Saturn) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 9 (Wii) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man 10 (Wii) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Evolution of Mega Man 1987-2018 Mega Man 11 - Full Game Walkthrough Gallery Megaman.jpg MM10-MegaMan.png Mega Man Classic - Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster.png|Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster Fucking_Trash.jpg|Mega Man as he appears in his upcoming 2019 cartoon show. Mega Man Classic - Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System Trivia * Mega Man made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Little Mac. Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Robots Category:Younger Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Cold Manipulators Category:Returning Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Scientific Creations Category:1980s Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Water Manipulators Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Orderly Good Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Mascots Category:Characters that have appeared on the show Category:Characters who appeared on the real show